


Casualty Report

by eerian_sadow



Series: Jazz Prime [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: It took a while, but Optimus has finally been given the casualty report from the crash.
Relationships: Jazz/Optimus Prime
Series: Jazz Prime [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/25814
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Casualty Report

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in 1984, in the "original" time line for this 'verse.

“Optimus?”

“Hm?” The Prime looked up at Jazz slowly, optics taking a few kliks to focus on the black and white mech rather than whatever he had been thinking about so deeply. “Is everything all right, Jazz?”

“I dunno, big guy. You tell me.” Jazz hopped up onto Optimus’ desk and scooted over until he was directly in front of the other mech. “You were lightyears away.”

“It’s nothing.” Jazz stared until Optimus sighed and pointed at a data pad tossed carelessly onto the corner of the desk. “Ratchet gave me the final casualty and mortality counts from the crash. And I realized I cannot even contact their families, because I don’t know if they’re still alive after so long.”

“Aw, Optimus.” Jazz leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the Prime’s chest. A moment later, the larger mech returned the gesture. The smaller mech squeezed tightly, and pretended he didn’t hear the way his leader’s engine hitched as Optimus suppressed a sob. “You should have told me the report was in already. I’d have gone over it with you, and then dragged you outside so you didn’t sit here and worry about the things you can’t change.”

“And give you the time to decide that one of your operatives needs to find a way back to Cybertron to find the information we need to be able to notify next of kin where possible? I cannot let you do things like that.”

“And I can’t let you sit here and mope, so.” Jazz squeezed again. “Come on. You come with me to go shoot some hoops and get your mind off of it, and I promose Mirage and I won’t rig up a shuttle to fly home. After Wheeljack figures out how to get us back and forth safely though, i’m not making any promises.”

“I suppose that is the best compromise I’ll get out of you.” Optimus held onto the smaller mech for several more seconds before finally straightening and letting Jazz sit back up.

The smaller mech grinned as he sat up. “That’s the spirit. Now, let’s go round up some of the others and play for a while. I think we both need a break.”


End file.
